Cute, Sarcastic Love
by S.J. Baker
Summary: Sort of an extended oneshot between Nagi and Rima. Rima finally has thoughts about liking Nagihiko like THAT! and he has the same . READ
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! Second Rimahiko Time! Yeah! This is a sort of a long oneshot between who else but Nagi and Rima, I hope to finish in only 3 chapters but it might be longer so prepare yourself! R&R! **

Rima's POV

The exciting and heart pounding joys are aroused within all the new students at Seiyo High School. Well, everyone except me. Ok, so I'm only partially pissed off, the only reason I am slightly happy is that most of my middle school friends are in the same class as me. The only bad part about my day as a new High School 1st year is the none of my friend bothered to show up to school. Even Amu wasn't here, probably ditching school to hang out with Ikuto. Tadase and Kukai didn't even bother to show up either, and Yaya's no help considering she's a grade behind. Great, just my luck I'm all alone on the first day of high school.

My still dainty footsteps echoed in the hallway as I entered the classroom. Hoping nothing else could possibly go wrong I unwarily walk into the room and sit in my seat. "Good morning, Rima. How was your break?" _That voice, why did that voice have to be here._ I slowly turned my head in hope of someone else, but no, today really hates me, doesn't it. That purple-haired, good-for-nothing, cross-dressing freak was sitting right next to me. My jaw dropped in disbelief which turned to scowl when I realized that I indeed was not having a horrible nightmare.

"Why would you possibly care about how my break was, creep?" I spat at him.

"Well, that's not very nice language to someone who's being awfully nice to you, it's nice to know that you haven't changed a bit." He sarcastically smiled. I stuck my tongue out in reply.

"Alright class settle down, I know it's a new year, but there's no reason to get excited about it." Our slightly too feminine male teacher spoke to us in a very high pitched tone. I sighed; today was going to be a long day.

"I'm home!" my voice echoed throughout my large and seemingly empty house as I stepped in to the door. "I guess no one else is," I said to myself as I headed for the kitchen.

While I was munching on whatever I assumed was edible, I pulled out my phone and dialed Amu.

"Hey dude, wussup?" she said in a peppy tone.

"Don't wussup me, where were you today? I was all alone on the first day of high school, not even Kukai or Tadase bothered to show up." My voice got louder as I spoke.

"Even Nagi wasn't there?" she interrogated.

"He was there, but he doesn't fall under the category of people who need to support me on the first day of high school!" my tone of voice was loud again.

"Well, if he doesn't fall under that category, then what category does he fall under?" she asked changing the subject.

"He falls under the category of cross-dressing creep-o that creeps me out, any other questions? And by the way you still haven't told me where you were all day." I said.

"Oh yeah, I spent the day with Ikuto, Tadase and Kukai, we all went bowling it was a lot of fun, you should have come with us." She said nonchalantly.

"Why on earth would all of you skip the first day of school? I was all alone, you better show up tomorrow, I am not taking two days of the cross-dresser!" I shouted.

"Sorry, I couldn't say no to Ikuto, and stop calling Nagi a cross-dresser, he's a friend and friends are not called names." She pointed out.

"Well maybe _I _don't consider him a friend," I retorted.

"Yes you do, you know you do,…maybe even more than a friend." She spoke quietly.

My face turned cherry red and got hot. "WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU THINK THAT!" I shrieked into the phone.

"Your blushing aren't you?" she asked.

"I will see you tomorrow at school." I hung up before she said anything else. _Why on earth would Amu think that I would like Nagihiko like that, I barely consider him a friend. _I thought to myself. After a while of thinking it finally hit me that Amu wants me to get a boyfriend, after all, everyone else had someone. Amu finally went for Ikuto, and Kukai was with Utau, even Tadase had a new girlfriend every week. _So she wants to play that game, well if you can't beat them, join them. _

"Hey guys," I said as I walked into the classroom, relieved that everyone was at school today.

"Hey Rima, how was yesterday." Amu smiled as she asked me.

"Oh, yesterday was the best day ever considering you were gone, missy." I said in the most sarcastic tone possible.

"Oh, come on, your only upset that I wasn't here, and besides I bet you had a _wonderful _time yesterday." She smiled again and gestured at Nagihiko who was not paying attention to the conversation at all. I felt my face turn red as I opened my mouth to protest, the teacher interrupted.

"Today, students we have a new student." His high pitched voice making me giggle under my breath.

"A new student, it's only the second day of school." Amu pointed out.

"You can come in now," the teacher spoke and a dainty girl with long chocolate brown hair and blazing blue eyes. As soon as she walked in the whispers started up "she's so cute" would say some, "look at her eyes" would say others. I glanced over to Nagihiko who was lost in her. His eyes were glazed over and his stare looked like it went through her soul.

"My name is Yume Hoshizara, nice to meet you all." Her voice was as dainty as her body.

"You can sit behind Nagihiko in the back, Nagihiko raise your hand!" he shouted and Nagi barely seemed to be phased by his voice. "Nagihiko! Nagihiko!" his shouts were getting louder when Nagihiko finally snapped out of his daze.

"Huh, what?" he shook his head, still regaining consciousness.

"Raise. Your. Hand." He said bluntly. The whole class snickered as Nagi blushed and raised his hand. The dainty girl quietly stepped toward her seat. "Hi," he said "I'm Nagihiko, Yume is a very pretty name." he sounded brainwashed the way he spoke.

"You look like a girl," her mousy voice replied. I nearly choked myself trying not to laugh.

Nagi scowled at me "And you find that funny because…"

"Well, for one you're a cross-dresser which is sort of ironic that you would get called a girl and two your hair totally gives it away," I said in between laughs.

"Hahahaha, you think you're so funny, don't you." His sarcasm was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Actually I'm hilarious," I said back. He stuck his tongue out in reply.

"Are you guys flirting?" I barely heard Yume's soft voice over my laughter.

My face felt hot as I realized what she had said, that word should never _ever _refer to me and Nagihiko in the same sentence. "Why would you think that, I was just making fun of him, why would you think I was flirting with him?" everything came out in a huge jumble of words.

"I don't know, you two seemed like you were really enjoying making fun of each other, and considering you weren't being totally mean, it looked like you two were flirting." She spoke softly. "Plus, your blushing." She pointed at me.

"What! I'm not blushing, my face just does this sometimes." My voice could not have sounded more obvious.

"It's getting even redder." She said. "Besides, I don't care if you are flirting or not, frankly by the way you two act around each other, you look pretty good as a couple."

I felt my face boiling then Nagi's voice chimed in out of nowhere. "Really?" was all he said, his face in a true form of shock. "I'd never really thought about us _that _way before." His eyes trailed off into the middle-distance, lost in thought, until the teacher interrupted it.

"Nagihiko, if you need to daydream, maybe you can do it afterschool in detention!" Nagihiko once again snapped out of his delusion.

"Thanks for the advice, Yume." _Advice, what advice? Did I miss something? What in the hell is he talking about? _My head raged with emotions.

"No problem, anytime." Her smile was priceless.

**Chapter 1 of 3 is complete. WOOOO! Please tell me what you think of it! Btw I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA IN ANY WHICH WAY! R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! This is what I like to call the really good part of my awesome oneshot! BTW I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA AT ALL! R&R! **

The first half of the day was pretty agonizing, with innocent little Yume telling Nagihiko that we looked good as a couple, I nearly hurled when she said that. Luckily now that it's lunch time I can take a break from both of them. My feet scuffed across the ground as I headed to mine and Amu's lunch spot.

"I heard your entire conversation this morning," was the first thing out of her mouth.

"What, no 'how was your day' or 'what do you have for lunch' you are sure one to jump on the morning gossip aren't you?" I retorted.

"She's right you know, about you two being a couple, I think you'd look cute together." She said with a straight face.

"Not you too." I sighed. "Why would you think that me and Nagihiko would look good together**, **even thinking about that makes me want to hurl."

"Maybe you should give him a chance, who knows it might turn out really well." she said truthfully.

"Somebody please tell me that I'm dreaming," I rubbed my temples as I spoke.

"Nope, you're not dreaming and I really think you should go for it," Amu interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm going to eat somewhere else, I'm tired of your comments." I said bluntly then walked off to eat elsewhere.

While I was wandering to find somewhere else to eat, I ran literally ran into Yume. "Ow! That hurt, watch where you going!"

"Sorry, I was reading my book and didn't see where I was going." She quietly spoke as she rubbed her head. "Oh, it's you." Her icy blue eyes were wide with curiosity.

"What do you mean 'it's me'? And why are you staring at me like that, it's starting to creep me out." I spat at her as she continued to stare at me with her cold eyes.

"Sorry, I was just admiring your beauty." She spoke.

"Ok, now you officially are creepy. Not to change the subject but why would you say that Nagihiko and I would look good together when you don't even know us?" I asked.

"The way you were acting gave it away that you secretly like him."

I felt my face turn hot, "I do not like him!" my voice was a combination of laughter and yelling and to me sounded like I was hammered.

"See," she pointed to me, "You're doing it again, and your face is turning red, which means you like him."

"That does _not_ mean I like him!" I shouted as I felt my face turn even redder.

"Your face is turning even redder."

"I'm leaving!" I yelled then ran off to find yet another spot to eat my still uneaten lunch.

I wandered around for ten minutes; my phone told me that it was closer and closer to class. "I'm not going to eat am I," I spoke to myself as I continued to wander.

"You could eat with me, Rima." That silky voice saying my name so smoothly made me jump. I turned around to see his violet locks, soft smile and his deep brown eyes staring back at me. He gestured to a spot next to him.

"After all that I've went through today you honestly think that I would sit with you." I put my hands on my hips to make a bigger effect.

"Yes, I do, and I know your holding back." His velvet voice was hard to resist.

"I am _not _holding back, and I do _not _want your presence when I'm trying to enjoy my lunch.

"I know you are Rima." He was inching closer to me, "After all you've heard today, I can imagine your mind is rushing wild with thoughts about me. You're just in denial"

My face turned red as backed away from him. "I'm not in denial," I murmured as he kept getting closer.

"Sure you are, it's written all over your face. You know you like me." His face was a foot away when I lost my footing and fell on my butt.

"Even you think that, why does everyone think that?" I said as I sat on the ground.

"Maybe," his porcelain toned face was an inch from mine, "because it's true."

Before I could reply, his mouth was on mine in not only the first kiss I've ever had, but the best one. It was like instant fireworks set off; our mouth's just melted into each other's. We spent so much time kissing that we'd lost track of time. When the bell rang for class we both just ignored it.

"Does this mean you'll go out with me?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yes, but I still get to insult you," I said as we snuggled under a tree.

"Looks like I can't get out of that one." he teased.

"I know we've had our fun, let's get back to class otherwise people will get suspicious."

"Suspicious of what?" there was sarcasm in his voice as he spoke.

"So, did you get to eat you lunch eventually?" Amu asked as we returned to the classroom.

"Yeah, but the desert was the best part." I swear I could've seen Nagi smirking when I said that. Amu just gave me a funny look and carried on.

** My oneshot is now over, I thought it would extend but I guess I don't want it to. Please tell me what you thought of it! R&R! **


End file.
